A Bottle of Rum
by NeonStarTheory
Summary: Kairee Li always had a hard life, and working as a slave for a rum business didnt make matters worse. Constantly being beaten for dreaming of escaping her nightmate, will a close friend be able to help? JackOC


Kairee Li had always wanted the perfect easy going life, a home she could call her own and perhaps a little job as a barmaid that would offer support throughout her troublesome life. However here she was stranded on a pathetic rum selling island, slaving for a man that looked well on his way to croaking it at any time possible and she really didn't want to be around when that happened. Pushing back a strand of long raven hair that fell into her smudged plain face she grumbled a few curses to herself, her gaze focused on the open window of the small cabin that provided some sort of shelter.  
  
The smell of the Caribbean waters present on the air as the sound of the waves rolled across the beach...well that's if you could call it a beach. This island surely wasn't what you could call a beauty for the eye. It was used to store the rum, producing the rum and selling the rum to any villain or rogue that wished to waste their life and get drunk. It was a wonder how people actually found this place, well the pirates that is. The island itself was just a little way off from the island of Tortuga, which made most of the customers Pirates.  
  
Rum Island, so given its name for what it was excellent in providing was mostly just bare land. A few trees dotted here and there to provide some sort of scenery but this place played home to about 20 or so small cabins.or shacks that housed the workers of the island, mostly women or girls who slaved about after the old man Reese himself who just had a fancy for owning his own slaves.  
  
Allowing her eyes to roll over to the Caribbean waters, the young lass thought back to her family. The bastards who had willingly put her up for sale just because they couldn't handle having another daughter, and because of her age 19 and being the youngest in the family thought it wise to sell her. They didn't need another daughter; they had plenty who could provide money for keeping their little family ways alive. Being sold to the worse man that could ever be spawned from a demon dampened Kairee's mood a lot. He treated her very much like a 10 year old, always shouting, battering and pushing. She got the bloody job done didn't she by the end of the day? Plenty of rum was stacked into the crates, weren't they? Some people you just couldn't please.  
  
Well at least she had some place to stay; it wasn't like Reese was a total bastard all of the time. A far away look passed across her young featured face as her thoughts took over, she failed to hear the creak of the door and the loud thudding of boots against the dusty floor boards. Before any thing could register into her head a hand striked her upside the head, tilting her head to the right, which suddenly woke her up. The sudden stike and on her part not expecting issued a shout from her lips before she turned round to see who the culprit was. "What the hell d'ya think your doing?" She spat at him, glaring daggers at the man who tried to knock her senseless. "Doing you a favour woman! Now get to work before I do any more damage" Reese spat back, his cold eyes of steel trying to stare her down. Kairee Li growled slightly, blinking her violet eyes at the man who stood directly across from her. "Why don't ye just bury me six feet under, I'm pretty sure the sight there would be paradise compared to this dump." Reese growled frustrated, bringing his heavy arm up as a warning. "Alright, alright" Kairee motioned with her hands, holding them up in defense as she took a step back. "What you wishing for me to do?" She dipped her head to the side innocently, a smirk crossing her lips. Reese moved towards the door, his fingers reaching for the handle. "Its getting late lass, get dressed and stack the bottles into their crates" And with a grunt he nodded his head and disappeared out through the door.  
  
Kairee sighed, turning herself slowly around and headed over towards a small chest that was kept next to a rather scruffy looking bed. Reaching into the chest she pulled out dark brown coloured breeches, flopping down onto the bed and pulling the trousers up her legs. She was rather skinny for her age, not really a person for having much to eat and regardless if she did anyway it wouldn't add much to her weight from what she was given to eat.  
  
Lazily she pulled her sleeping clothes over her head, a thin cotton material that looked too old and worn out to be used any more. Flinging on a white thin material cotton shirt, she began to roll the sleeves up to past her elbows enjoying the freedom of the fresh air at her skin. The shirt looked easily too big for her, reaching past her thighs and hanging over her small frame, the neck itself hanging too low then it should. Another shout from outside cast a tired yet angry look across her face as Reese was becoming impatient. He had other god damn workers didn't he? So why the hell did he pester her so much. Pulling her black dusty boots on as she headed towards the door and stumbled out into the sunlight, shading her eyes as the sun bare down upon all. It looked like it was going to be another scorcher today.  
  
Not even bothering to get a wash she dashed over to the secluded area near the beach to begin her day by packing the crates. Day in and day out being the pro at the same job, it had become so boring of sticking bottles of rum into a crate and moving onto the next she had taught herself to switch off...her hands knew exactly what they were doing and even knew well enough to stash a bottle under the small table just for her own pleasure. Flicking her hair out from her face she glanced over at the waters noticing the island of Tortuga and the many pirate ships that gathered there. It looked like it was going to be another long day. 


End file.
